


Flood of Confusion

by A_N_Whitmore



Series: Storms and Darkness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Existential Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_N_Whitmore/pseuds/A_N_Whitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a one-sided conversation with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood of Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two days after "The Way He Smiles", it is another flashback fic. This time we're looking in on a private moment in Stiles' hospital room. I hope you enjoy!

I hate needles, but I think I hate hospitals even more. Being stuck in here for a week isn’t exactly my idea of a destination vacation if you get my meaning. I think I’m losing my mind man and that fucking scares the shit out of me. I keep finding myself in really random places and I have no idea how I got there, it turns out I even managed to trip a silent alarm near the Maternity ward yesterday.

Somebody sent down a shrink to talk to me this morning and the first thing the bastard asks me is if I’m faking it for attention… Why the hell would I fake stuff? Why would I want crazy nightmares and sleep walking? Of course I have to keep all of the supernatural stuff secret or I’d have a one way ticket to Heritage Oaks with my own white jacket. No thank you! I might be going nuts but at least mine can be fixed… At least I hope it can, I still haven’t really told the Scoobies what’s been going down in Stiles’ Town.

Derek stayed again last night, it’s really unusual to watch him sleep. He gets this really soft and innocent look around his eyes. It’s like he de-ages or something and his whole body relaxes, although I don’t know how relaxed you can get on a hospital bed. Since he’s been sleeping here, I’ve been able to get a few hours in before they have to give me more sedative. I feel like there’s something scratching at the back of my skull though, right before I sink down into that fake sleep. I have these flashes of fireflies in my hands but fireflies aren’t bioluminescent in California. It smells like incense too, I keep seeing smoke out of the corner of my eye.

Anyway, I tossed the shrink out on his ass, not literally although I really wanted to. The neurologist tells dad they found a really weird pattern in my EEG and that they haven’t seen anything like it before… They want to keep me and run another battery of tests, Cat Scan, MRI… The whole gamut. Apparently you had the same symptoms… Shit man, I’m really scared. I want to do college, the whole debt experience and lack of job crap, complete with bad food. I don’t want to die at seventeen.

Mom… Help me, if you’re listening up there, help me. I want to do so much and I finally feel like I’m not the odd kid out anymore. I… I want to go out on my first real fucking date, I want to go to Senior Prom even though Derek would probably veto that in a heartbeat. Yeah… Mom, I’m bi… Still have a massive man crush on Lydia but it’s more for the awesomeness of her strawberry blond locks and her brain. I think I like Derek though, even though he’s a complete ass sometimes. We have almost nothing in common… Or maybe we do, I don’t know. I just… There’s something that makes me want to know him. Maybe it’s the fact that we both lost a mom.

So please, talk to God or whoever is controlling this circus and tell them I want off the act. I just want to go back to being the kid that got mixed up with werewolves and has barely any time to breathe. Please let me go back to being Stiles, just Stiles.


End file.
